Akatsuki Jalan-Jalan
by Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta
Summary: Summary : Akatsuki adalah ssuatu organisasi yang berisikan 10 manusia yang tidak begitu jelas.Dan pada suatu hari mereka mengalami yang disebut reka pun memutuskan sesuatu.Dan mereka pun sepakat untuk liburan keluar negeri.Kemanakah mereka akan pergi?.Dan apakah yang akan terjadi saat mereka liburan ke luar negeri.


**AKATSUKI JALAN-JALAN**

**GENRE : HUMOR,ROMANCE(SEDIKIT)**

**PAIRING : AKATSUKI**

**LANGUAGE : INDONESIA**

**RATED : T **

**AUTHOR : NAMIKAZE RYUUTA KUROSAKI**

**Ohayu minna salam baru pertama buat ni ryuu ini author yang tergolong masih newbie para sensei-sensei semua mau baca tolong yang sebesar-besar nya tinggal kan review atau flame juga gak apa-apa,asalkan membangun gak usah banyak bacot lagi langsung aja.**

**Disclamer : Seluruh karakter yang ada di naruto cuma punya eyang masashi ini fic punya ryuu wkwkwkwkwkw#plak**

**Warning : ooc banget,typo,gaje,Mengandung beberapa unsur YAOI,abal,AU dll (soalnya author kagak ngerti yang begituan)**

**Note : RnR Please,Dan kalo bisa jangan FLAME yha (plak author plin-plan).dan kalo tidak suka jangan di baca atau tekan Back.**

**Summary : Akatsuki adalah ssuatu organisasi yang berisikan 10 manusia yang tidak begitu pada suatu hari mereka mengalami yang disebut pun memutuskan mereka pun sepakat untuk liburan keluar mereka akan pergi?.Dan apakah yang akan terjadi saat mereka liburan ke luar negeri.**

**Kita liat aja.**

**Note lagi : Author gak bisa bikin summary author masih newbie.**

**Akatsuki Jalan-Jalan**

**Chapter : 1**

**NAMIKAZE RYUUTA KUROSAKI**

Di sebuah goa yang sangat mewah dan juga bobrok?.Hidup lah sekumpulan manusia aneh yang disebut dengan sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang mereka anggap menarik #bagi author gak menarik# kita intip obrolan mereka.

**Di ruang tengah.**

"Um...tobi anak baik bosen." Kata si bocah autis a.k.a Tobi si anak baik/tobi a good boy.

"Iya un gue juga un" tambah si pemuda cantik? A.k.a Deidara.

"Emang lu aja yang bosen" timpal si hiu darat a.k.a Kisame.

"Gimana kalo kita liburan" usul kakek-kakek banggotan tapi wajah nya masih muda a.k.a Sasori.

"Apa... jalan-jalan ?.Uang kas yang sebulan lalu aja kalian pada belum bayar" ucap si rentenir sekaligus bendahara Akatsuki yang paling pelit sejagat raya a.k.a Kakuzu.

"Tenang aja Kuz(emang kus-kus) tahun depan bakalan kami bayar kok, 5 kali lipat malahan." Kata si leader paling mesum sedunia a.k.a Pein.

"Be-beneran leader-sama ?" kata kakuzu dan sekarang matanya berubah menjadi hijau.

"Beneran" jawab pein.

"Yeeeeeeee" teriak kakuzu sambil guling-guling gak jelas.#Akatsuki minus Kakuzu sweatdroped.

"Jadi kita kemana nih ?" tanya si gadis kertas a.k.a Konan yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disana.

"Um...kemana ya menurut loe kemani chi ?" tanya pein

"Gemana kalo kita ke Bangkok ?" usul si pemuda tampan tapi keriputan a.k.a Itachi

"Apa...lu bilang ? itu sih di dapur ada chi." Kata si kisame yang budek yang udah stadium 4 nya kambuh #ditabok kisame

"Bangkok...kis bukan hambamu ini wahai Dewa Jashin." hardik si penganut aliran sesat DJ(Dewa Jashin) a.k.a Hidan.

" gue gitu" kata kisame untuk menutupi ke budek an nya

"Gak ah sebulan yang lalu kita kan dah pernah kesana." Jawab pein pede .#padahal kan mereka belum pernah kesana. Pein : Woy author jangan buka aib dong,gua bunuh loe. ryuu : ampun bang

"Gemana kalo kita ke hutan aja ?" usul si manusia setengah tumbuhan yang memiliki dua kepribadian. A.k.a Zetsu

"Lu pikir kita mau camping apha ?!" teriak pein kesal

"Heheheheheh" zetsu Cuma bisa ketawa pelan sambil nyengir.

"Gimana kalo ke Paris un" usul deidara

"Gak"

"Korea"usul hidan

"Gak"

"Singapura" kini giliran sasori

"GAAAKKKKK" teriak pein frustasi.

"Yeee...Tobi anak baik punya usul" kata si Tobi

"Kemana tob ?" tanya pein penasaran

"Gemana kalo kita ke Indonesia" Jawab Tobi.

Krikk...Krikk...krikk...krik

Semua anggota akatsuki pada melongo.

5 menit kemudian.

30 menit kemudian.

1 jam kemudian.

3 jam kemudian

1 tahun kemudian #plak gak kok

"Tumben lu pinter tob" puji si zetsu

"Iya...gemana semua setuju gak ?" tanya pein selaku leader kepada anggota nya

"SETUJU" Jawab semua anggota Akatsuki kompak.

Memang Akatsuki tu kerjaannya ngumpulin hewan aneh yang punya buntut banyak gak jelas semua itu sangat menguntungkan bagi anggota Si Kakuzu

"Ya udah sekarang kita semua siap- siang kita berangkat." Perintah pein

"SIAP LEADER."

**NAMIKAZE RYUUTA KUROSAKI**

Mereka senua langsung berlari ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri pergi berlibur ke kita intip apa aja yang mereka bawa.

**KAMAR TOBI**

"Um...tobi anak baik mau bawa apa ya ?" kata tobi

"Tobi bawa celana dalam tobi sehari ganti celana dalam nya 2 kalo 5 hari tobi harus bawa um...1 celana dalam yeeeeeeeeee" teriak tobi sambil guling-guling gak jelas

Selain itu tobi juga bawa baju ganti,sabun mandi,sikat gigi,odol,topeng cadangan,dan...

"Huft akhirnya selesai kayaknya masih kurang deh apa ya ?. kata tobi sambil pasang muka mikir

Setelah 5 menit mikir akhirnya muncul bohlam lampu yang bersinar terang di atas kepala tobi.

"Aha...tobi baru inget" kata tobi sambil buka lemari yang berwarna ternyata itu lemari yang berisi benda kesayangan ... dalam lemari itu ada berbagai jenis lolipop.

Ada yang rasa anggur busuk,apel busuk,jeruk busuk,durian busuk,belimbing busuk,pisang busuk,nanas busuk,dan berbagai buah busuk lainnya

Dan bentuknya yang berbentuk ikan,ayam,kucing,anjing,serigala,gajah,simpanse,da n musang ekor sembilan.

"Um...tobi bawa yang mana ...tobi bawa semua aja." Kata tobi

Setelah susah payah memasukan barang yang tidak bisa di bilang tobi sudah selesai dengan barang-barang nya

**KAMAR DEIDARA**

"Apa ya yang harus dibawa un"kata deidara sambil mikir

Dan setelah lama mikir akhir nya deidara sudah selesai dengan acara berkemas rincian barang-barang yang deidara bawa adalah sebagai berikut.

Pakaian,alat mandi,hair dryer,pelembab,dan...

"Oh iya hampir lupa un " kata deidara sambil berlari menuju lemari yang bertuliskan "DANGER" dengan gambar tengkorak besar di ini berisi benda paling berharga bagi deidara yaitu...TANAH LIAT PELEDAK.

"Yah..tas nya dah penuh un" keluh deidara

"Kalo begitu tidak ada cara lain,selain..." kata deidara sambil memasukan tanah liat itu kedalam baju dan celananya #ihhh jijik.

**KAMAR KISAME**

"Yah...sodara-sodaraku kita akan berpisah selama 5 hari."kata kisame pada ikan Piranha yang ada di akuarium nya.

"Jadi selama 5 hari kedepan kalian puasa ya." Lanjut kisame

"tapi sebagai hadiah nya kalian akan kubawakan oleh-oleh,Ok." Lanjut kisame lagi

"Udah ya aku mau berkemas dulu,dah" kata kisame sambil ngeluarin kiss bay maut ikan-ikan Piranha yang ada di akuarium kisame langsung pingsan# eh ikan bisa pingsan juga ya.

Dan barang-barang yang dibawa kisame adalah

Pakaian,peralatan mandi tanpa odol dan sikat gigi karena giginya si kisame walaupun tidak disikat tetep tajam dan runcing.

**KAMAR ZETSU**

"Teman-teman aku akan mengajak salah satu dari kalian untuk liburan bersamaku" kata zetsu pada tanaman yang ada di kebun kamarnya.#lho ini kamar atau kebun ya.

"Um..siapa ya ... ah kau saja lain jangan iri ya" kata zetsu sambil menunjuk bunga venus yang akan dibawa nya.

'Sebagai ganti yang tidak terpilih kalian akan kusiram dan kupupuk" kata zetsu sambil tersenyum kayak orang gila

Setelah selesai menyiram bunga daftar barang – barang yang di bawa zetsu

Pakaian,alat penyiram tanaman,pupuk,pot,dan tumbuhan venus

**KAMAR KAKUZU**

"100...200...300...400...500... dah segini aja cukup" kata kakuzu sambil menutup brankas dari baja nya.

"sebaik nya aku cepat bres-bered dah" lanjut kakuzu

Dan inilah barang – barng kakuzu

Pakaian,alat mandi,alat nyolong,alat ngemis dan uang# ngemis ada alat nya juga

**KAMAR SASORI**

"Aku harus bawa apa nih ?" tanya sasori

"ah..aku bawaini...ini...ini...dan ini"kata Sasori sambil mengambil barbie no.1, 2,barbie no.3,dan barbie no.4

"huft selesai juga"

Setelah selesai berkemas Sasori segera pergi ke ruang tamu

**KAMAR HIDAN**

"...Amin" kata hidan setelah selesai berdoa pada dewa jashin

"Harus cepet-cepet berkemas nih" kata hidan sambil mengambil barang-barangnya

Dan inilah barang-barng yang di bawa hidan.

Alat sihir,alat santet,alat sembahyang dan...

"Astaga hampir lupa" kata hidan sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah meja dan mengambil sebuah- KITAB JASHIN

Dan inilah barang-barang bawaan anggota akatsuki yang lain ;

Pein : majalah bokep,CD 10 Buah,kondom,dan alat mandi

Konan : kertas origami,pakaian,dan alat mandi

Itachi : Krim anti keriput,pakaian ganti,peralatan mandi,dan setrika#buat apa setrika? Paling buat ngilangin keriput di wajah nya

**NAMIKAZE RYUUTA KUROSAKI**

Setelah selesai dengan barang-barang semua berkumpul di ruang tengah

"Yosh apakah semua sudah siap ?" tanya pein

"SIAP" jawab seluruh anggota Akatsuki

"Baiklah Ayo kita berangkat" kata pein semangat

"Tunggu leader-sama" kata hidan

"Iya...ada apa lagi sih ?" tanya pein

"kita naik apa leader-sama ?"tanya hidan

"oh iya gimana kalo kita pakek jurus teleportasi nya cepet ?" usul pein

"SETUJU" kata (baca ; teriak) semua anggota akatsuki minus tobi

"Gimana tobi ?" tanya pein

"SIAP LEADER" teriak tobi riang

Dan mereka pun berangkat

**Yayyyyyyy selesai juga maaf ya klo jelek+ancur+malu-maluin+pendek.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
